


Hiding

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous:"Why are you hiding behind me?" for Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the previous part of this Series (You Said Thank You, to That?) for the reference :)

The party was a success, and Josephine was pleased beyond her expectations. The negotiations with some nobles had been fruitful, they had reached an agreement, and now was the time for relaxation which was so rare these days.

“Can you pass me one of those pastries?” That was Cassandra’s voice coming from behind her back.

“But of course”, Josephine said and handed her one of the apple pastries from the table beside her.

Cassandra took it smiling. She seemed distracted.

“Why are you hiding behind me?” Josephine asked slightly amused, as Cassandra stuffed the pastry in her mouth.

“You see that lady over there”, Cassandra told, peeking from behind Josephine and pointed at the direction of an older lady. “She is the wife of…my great-grandmother’s…uncle’s grandson.”

Josephine glanced at the older lady, and then looked back at Cassandra, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, do not ask how I know her.”

“I was not going to”, Josephine smiled. “But why are you hiding?”

Cassandra huffed. “She would go on and on about the lineage, the gossips, rumors, childbirths. She would ask endless amount of questions about my plans for the future, if I have any husband candidates…Do you truly wish me to continue the list?”

Josephine giggled. “But this is madness.”

“Yes, it is. She is infuriating like everyone else in my clan.”

“No”, Josephine told her. “You.”

“Me?” Cassandra stared at Josephine and wiped her mouth from pastry crumbles.

“She is just one woman”, Josephine sighed.

Cassandra grunted. “You must help me.”

“How?”

“Hide me…help me sneak out of this party”, Cassandra pleaded, once again glaring at the woman on the other side of the hall.

“Well…I will, but you will owe me.”

“Anything.”

“Have tea with me.”

Cassandra turned to look at her, and blinked twice. “What?”

“Have tea with me”, Josephine repeated smiling.

Cassandra’s tongue tangled in her mouth, and she stared at Josephine.

Josephine chuckled nervously. “Please, tell me something else than ‘thank you’ this time.”

“What do you…?”

_Oh._

Suddenly, she forgot that she had to hide. She straightened herself and moved away from behind of Josephine to have a better look at her.

“I would like that.”

As she saw Josephine’s smile broaden, she heard a voice, strangely familiar, calling her name. The relative, she had tried to hide from, floated across the room towards them. “Lady Seeker Pentaghast. What a pleasure to see you!”

Cassandra turned to look back at Josephine whose eyes were apologetic, but a smirk was tugging her lips.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise and forced herself forward to take the hand of the other lady Pentaghast.


End file.
